


荒漠玫瑰 三

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	荒漠玫瑰 三

三

清早。  
我被客栈主人搬动桌椅的声音闹醒，这是一个热闹的驿站，我到达的时候已经没有空房，只能要求客栈主人让我睡在大堂里。从清早开始，这里便络绎不绝，不断有商人、旅行家、猎人出入客栈，他们往往风尘仆仆，脚步沉重，用防风沙的衣物包裹严实，进入客栈时一脱下面纱或头罩便抖落一阵沙土。

从这个小镇往后，能补给的驿站相距越来越远，黄沙和干燥已经不再是依靠马匹可以克服的了。有不少骆驼商队在此交涉，卖丛林捕获来的珍禽野兽，或是雨林地带盛产的食粮；甚至也有人贩子。

我去和其中一支商队的领袖交谈，付给他一小袋钱币，想加入他们的商队一同穿越沙漠。他们的目的地是东部的一个自由城市，位于山脉脚下，是水源富足的地方。领袖看上去是个颇有商旅经验的白胡子老头，裹着褪色的铁锈色头巾。他上下扫视我，捏了捏我主动展示的肩臂肌肉，确认我是一个有自我保护能力，甚至能为他商队旅行增添保障的年轻人。他也不曾过问我穿越沙漠的目的，知道我是一个赏金猎人之后，便唤压货的镖师来，给了我一串证明身份的铃铛，简单地告诉我商队明天一大早便出发。

这对我来说是一个充足的整顿时间——虽然我也没有丝毫需要增补的物品，不过我还是决定去客栈外走廊上临时街市逛一逛，我对那些贩卖人口的商人十分感兴趣。

他们在客栈背阴的角落里坐着，用铁链拴着那些牲畜一样的男孩女孩，多半都是青少年模样，他们用耐磨的粗布盖得严实，遮得只剩下眼睛露在外头，有人来看货的时候，商贩才把粗布掀起——底下是易穿脱的衣物，让客人像买肉一样挑挑拣拣。

只从他们唯一裸露的眼睛观察他们，没有一个人眼里具有生气。麻木和疲惫是他们眼眸中永远的主题。这令我想起旅馆中那位玫瑰一样的少年。他有一双猫眼石一样动人的眼睛，即使在失去神志时，也仿佛诱人的深渊。这样的眼睛和这些人是不一样的，是注定不会被埋没的。

回到客栈时，老板告诉我，今日入榻已经安排好，我感激过他，准备去马棚卸下我的行李，突然被人紧拽住，待回头后迎面就是一拳。

严严实实地吃下了这一拳，我的右半边脸迅速地肿起来。抬眼一看，是那天旅店的胖牛仔，他油腻的五官得意地扭在一起，高挺的红鼻头喷着气，来势汹汹。我没理会他满嘴的辱骂，吐干净嘴里的血水后回手和他斗在一起。这家客栈老板对我有恩，我不愿破坏店内设施，使了力劲把他往门外逼。他完全不是我的对手，但看来也早有准备，一出门便有另外几个壮汉围上来。

那位胖牛仔恶狠狠地说我是“被通缉的婊/子”，我便明白这群帮凶不好对付。他们中有我的同行，也都配了枪和猎刀。我预感这会是一场械斗，便决定不再手下留情，找寻机会偷偷按住佩戴的枪械。

牛仔的决斗通常不像人们所想的那样具有欧洲风范和绅士精神，关乎于性命的战斗讲究的是卑鄙和速度。对方没预料我的突然开枪，在迟疑间已被我击毙，几位同行也及时掏出手枪，一对多的枪战，我胜算不大，只能一边开枪掩护，一边寻找躲避物。堆成山的货品是优秀的掩护，只是我能逃到这里，枪膛里子弹已经不多，3枚子弹要击杀4个人，几乎是不可能的事。我手心开始出汗，动作也略失准心，又接连浪费两枚。我并不满足于在此结束性命，但此时也不得不暗叹穷途末路，竟也想学教徒做临终祷告来，终究是没做成，因为我想起了我和那个男孩的夜晚。刺激而艳丽的，却不过是我的末路天堂。

我打光了子弹，却没有我想象中的绝望。彼时对方4人，离我不到30米距离，正要把我包围，我打出的子弹只能杀死一个人，却没想到4人全部中弹，先后倒下。

有人在帮我。

是谁？

我起身，突然从侧方奔来的人把我紧紧扑住。他红色的头发鲜艳地飘动着，像胜利的旗帜。

我推开他，只是看着他不说话，他眼神动人热切，隐隐有邀功的喜悦，见我只是看他不说话，又突然扑上来吻我。我站着让他主动，他轻撬我的唇瓣想加深这个吻，我并不配合，只是木木地站着。

他一把推开我，一脸不满，指着自己对我说：“泰容。”

我想说，我知道，我忘不了。

但我只是没想到他会在这里。我不是没有想过我们重逢的机会，我设想的是在水草丰沛或者森林茂盛的地方，有一天他跋山涉水来，举着我的信物怯生生地问我可不可以收留他，那会是一个安全的小镇，或是自由都市。又或者我重新旅行，故地重游，用一袋金币为他赎身。

只是不是在这里。我并不高兴，在逃亡途中，我没办法保护他。

我问他：“是你开的枪吗？”

他点点头，又指向远方一个人影，开口说：“还有他。”

那个人走进，是一个眼熟的年轻面孔，我却不记得在哪里见过。他对我点点头，只说了两个字“旅馆”。我恍然大悟。他是那天说我像一位故人的先生。他是一位好人，有一双讨人喜欢的黑眼睛，喜欢带笑。因为这样一个人的存在，我终究还是舒了口气，笑着和他握手，感谢他的慷慨和好意。

他说：“我带他来找你，”又把泰容扯了过来，“他看到了你的通缉令。”

被拉过来的男孩配合地点了点头：“我要和你一起走。”

我说：“不。”

“为什么？”

我没有回答，他比我稍矮一些，很瘦，看起来比一般男性小一圈。

“你大可放心他的力量，”那位先生说，“他从小学习战斗，教他学习射击，也又快又准。”

我其实不曾怀疑过他的力量，和他上床一次便可以清楚明白，他和一般柔弱的婊/子不同，是能够致命的利刀。只是我认定了自己是他的统治者，享受他的臣服和我由此而生的快感，提供荫蔽和保护是我应尽的义务。

“我会帮你们解决那些麻烦的通缉令。”那位先生接着说。

“为什么帮我？”

“因为那位和你很像的故人。”他让泰容打开我赠予他的怀表，指着我前监护人的照片问，“你知道他在哪吗？”

“我不知道。”我回答。“他是一位旅行家。并不喜欢待在同一个地方，在我能自立后就把我赶走了。”

那位先生了然地点点头，似乎不意外听到我这个回答。

“带他走吧。他本就不属于这里。”

“他属于哪里？”

“雨林。”

“雨林？”

如果是沙漠那头的雨林，我是知道的。我曾经从那里脱险逃生过。

泰容高兴地牵起我的一只手晃来晃去，我终于默认要带他离开这个决定，那位先生简单告别，就要离开，我听见泰容叫他老师，又扑过去和他做告别。

“你早该离开的，愿你以后的生活都富足顺利。” 他亲吻了泰容的额头。

我带着泰容回到客栈的房间，不意外，是一间窄小昏暗的寝室。

直到我们两个人独处的时候，他反而看上去换了一个人，有点谨慎地坐在床沿，把靴子踢开，又摆好放在一旁。

我对他笑，“怎么不过来？”

他扭扭捏捏一阵，慢慢蹭起身走到我跟前，双颊鼓起来，好像很委屈的样子。我知道他是在埋怨我刚才没有配合他的亲吻，于是我上前一步搂住他的腰，去咬他的唇瓣。他像赌气一样不愿意张开，我手顺着他的背部滑倒腰间，伸进衣内用力掐了一下，趁他痛叫的时候伸入他的口腔。

他发出“呜呜”的声音，捶打我的胸膛，力气并不小，但我也只是任他敲打，一边与他唇齿交缠，一边把他推倒在身后的床上。

我压在他的身上，与他双唇分离，用手指挑去带出的液体，看着他的脸满足地笑。

他说：“你笑起来和平时不一样。”

“是吗？”

“看起来像一个白痴。”

我哈哈大笑，伸手去拉他的脸颊，看他蹙起的眉头。

“我还有很多你没见过的样子。”我说，“出门在外，需要隐藏自己。”

他摇了摇头，“你不笑的时候看起来很有威严。”

“是吗？你比较喜欢那样的我？”

“也不是。”他抬起手抚摸我的脸庞，“像大狗。”

“是吗？”我抬起他的腰让他感受我下身的热度，问他：“喜欢狗吗？”

他的脸颊迅速地变红了，不接我的话。我看了他一会，又低头吻他。我感受到升温的空气，把手伸进他的衣服里揉捏他的身体。

“你的身体好热啊。”

他的反应乖巧又敏感，随着我手指的动作给出足够的反应。我脱下他的外衣，他用手推搡我的肩让我坐起来，我于是翻身坐在一边，看他很快骑到我的身上。

他扶着我的肩膀继续亲吻，随后又停下来自己脱了内里的衬衫，又顺手解我领口的扣子。我享受着他的服务，用手扶着他的腰，顺着他的股间伸入手指。他咬着嘴唇感受我的探入，笨拙地脱去我的衬衣，在我顶入第二根手指的时候配合地抬高了臀部。我脱下了他的裤子，示意他解开我的皮带。

在我们终于坦诚相对的时候，他柔软的入口已经做好了准备，我举起手，向他展示手指上的水痕，他难为情地撇过头，扶着我的肩膀慢慢地坐下去。

“啊……”他皱着眉头伸长了脖子，我凑上前去亲吻他的脖颈，他身上还留有我的痕迹，看起来依旧很诱人。我一只手扶着他的腰，配合他起伏的动作，在他隐忍住声音的时候刺激他叫出声。

他很快就习惯了频率，时不时自顾自地动着，累的时候就稍微停下来，又吐着气问我“喜欢吗？”

我用下身的动作告诉他答案，他发出惊呼，却再不遮掩自己的愉悦，配合我顶动的动作发出奶声奶气的呻吟。

他仿佛在向我展示他已经学会的技巧，自觉地摆动着腰部，额角的汗水顺着鬓发滴落下来，又滑行过他的胸膛。

我忍不住他时快时慢的服侍，掐住他的腰将他压在身下，他的头垂在床沿，红色的头发随着我加快频率的插入而激烈地晃动着。他吃力地抬起头，一只手伸向我，一边哀求我慢一点。

我并不理会他的哀求，顺着抬高他大腿的姿势深插进去。听他发出绵长的哀叫。

我感受到一种重逢的喜悦和精神上的满足，在深深进入他的身体里时，感受到自己与他本就应该是相连的，不可分开的。这种情感驱使我专注而用力。我轻柔地亲吻他，与之相反的是下身发狠的动作，在最近的距离听他被含住嘴唇也依然掩盖不住的呻吟，等待他终于喘不过气时无力推搡我的双手。

他在高潮的时候总是会全身颤抖，即使已经释放，颤抖的双腿仍然夹住我的腰放不开。我把他平放在床上，亲吻他眼角的泪花，还有三色堇一样美丽的疤痕。他转向我，把头埋入我的胸口，我护住他的颈背，对他说，“明天早上出发。”

他发出一声闷闷的应答，胸口传来的震动让我感到安心又平静。


End file.
